1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in analyzing systems for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, pertains to a new and improved electronic testing system for analyzing certain engine operating characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of solid state integrated circuitry, numerous electronic analyzers have been proposed and are being utilized to indicate various performance characteristics of the internal combustion engines used in today's automobile. Of particular importance is the use of such electronic analyzers to ascertain the performance of the ignition system. Such electronic analyzers typically utilize a timing light, a cathode ray tube display of the test data and various probes and connecting cables for connecting the electrical system of the engine to the analyzer. Typically, five probes and connecting cables are utilized; a primary probe for connection to the primary of the engine ignition coil; a secondary probe for connection to the secondary of the engine ignition coil; a number one cylinder probe for connection to the number one cylinder plug; a battery probe for connection to the positive terminal of the battery; and, a ground probe for connection to the engine ground.
By use of all these probes, the prior art analyzer systems can provide a fairly complete picture of the performance of the internal combustion engine. However, the prior art analyzers require the operator to follow a rigid, inflexible procedure that does not permit him to perform a fast and easy test. The capability of performing a fast and easy test sequence on an internal combustion engine is highly desirable to the user of such equipment interested in providing his customer with the fastest, best and least expensive service possible. Because prior art electronic analyzers are incapable of providing the user with this highly desired and needed capability, the use of such equipment has not been as widely employed in diagnostic and service shops as might be expected.